


A Time to Relax

by EmeraldHero



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero
Summary: Leanne has came to Crimea in search of Ike. Now that the civil war has ended she finally has a chance to talk to him. Yet there seams to be something hanging over him. In order to help with that she decides to put some of the new relaxation skill the wolf queen has taught her to the test.Part of the FE lewd writers Disocrd December Colab
Relationships: Ike/Leanne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	A Time to Relax

There was a soft clicking noise as the large man made his way out of the throne room. The day had been long, but very productive. Still, with the end of this civil war came more disturbing news. The Black Knight, he was still alive. His sudden appearance meant something foul was brewing and not knowing bothered him greatly. His mind began to wrap around these thoughts when a soft pitter patter came from behind him. 

“Sir Ike…” Leanne spoke faintly.

She finally found him yet there was something off. Something was troubling him, she could feel the anxiety and worry in him. It hurt her a little to see him this way. He was one of the strongest people she knew. If something was bothering him so deeply she could feel it must be something she could to help. What could she do? Yes! That was it, she could relax with him, just like what her brother said he was doing with lady Nailah. What Rafiel didn’t know was that his sister also talked to the wolf queen as well. She was teaching the youngest heron about this whole new world of pleasure. To be able to share that with the hero who saved her life excited her greatly.

“Oh Leanne, how are you doing?” Ike replied

“Bothering you…? You have… troubled heart.”

“Oh no, not all just reflecting on something. Is there something I can do for you?”

She looked at him quizzically for a moment. Then she remembered her initial reason wanting to see him and gave him a nod.

“War coming… please… help brothers.”

Another war? He had not heard anything about that. Also, did she just say brothers? He was only aware of her having one brother.

“Reyson he… reckless”

Ike chuckled lightly at this. “Yes I am well aware. Don’t worry, the two of you are my friends. I would do anything for you guys.”  
Her emerald eyes sparkled at him as her wings started to flutter. Within moments she had closed the space between them wrapping her arms around him. He was taken back by the sudden show of affection, though it did not take him long to reciprocate, placing one of his hands on top of her head. Gently he began to stroke her golden hair as she started to hum a light melody. Another few moments passed before she looked up Ike once more, a slight blush creeping onto her face.

“Anything?” she asked, tilting her head a little.

“Anything,” he affirmed. 

Her arms released from his back and created some distance between them.

“Follow… we relax,” she said with a blush coming onto her face.

He was unsure what she meant by this, as the two of them strolled down the long hallway of the Crimean castle. Leanne’s long white gown made it look as though she were floating rather than walking. Ike was mesmerized by the grace of her movements, yet something was off. He could swear that with each motion forward she swayed her hips just a little bit more. He shook his head slightly, he should not be thinking about her like that. Suddenly his motion was interrupted as he ran into a soft pillowy surface. It was so soft and warm he could not help but gently push up against it a little more. A light gasp could be heard as he did so causing his eyes to widen and take a good look at what he was pressed up against. Feathers as white as snow, he had just ran into Leanne's wings. He took several steps backward embarrassed by himself.

“I’m sorry Leanne that was unbecoming of me,” he apologized

“It… fine,” she said quickly, thankful that she was not facing the blue hair commander as a scarlet glow came onto her face.

Her dainty hands pushed against the solid oak door, making a large creaking sound as it opened. Ike followed her as she walked inside. He took a look around the room that she had brought him to. From what he could gather it was just a normal bedroom. Why did she go through the effort to bring him here? His gaze fell back to the short heron girl who was swaying nervously back and forth.  
Leanne's mind was racing so fast that she was having a hard time finding the words of what to say. The feeling of him pressed up against her back, nuzzling gently against her wings filled her with excitement. Slowly she turned around to face the young man.

“We relax.”

Ike just stood there and blinked a few times. He was not too sure what to make of that comment. Leanna’s brow furrowed in frustration at not being understood. Moving quickly she made her way up to him. Her soft hands grabbed ahold of his rougher ones and clasped them together. Their eyes met as she slowly placed his hands on her shoulders. She lightly tugged on her gown. When this still did not get a response she decided it was time to take things into her own hands.  
She stood up on her tiptoes and hung her arms around neck, gently guiding him down to kiss her. The way their lips connected was far from graceful, though hopefully it showed Ike what she meant.

“Leanne?”

She placed a light finger on his lips. “Relax. Love me… use me.”

Ike felt something stir inside him as she said that. Something he was not sure he wanted to make a move on. Her voice held a mix of sweet and seductive, clearly trying to get him to make a move. However, despite all her bravado she gave herself away the shuffling of her wings. In spite of that Ike found it hard to tamp down the lust that was building up in him. He held strong though, not letting his carnal desires to overtake him. From what he gathered she was still learning modern speech so she probably did not know the context of those words. Surely could not mean that. It would be wrong to take advantage of her poor wording, still it was a rather tempting proposition.

Leanne could feel his lust beginning to radiate through him, replacing the worries he was holding. A devious little smile for on her face, her plan was working. Just one last push and they could enjoy bliss together. Kneeling down in front of him she began to fiddle with his belts, her long blond hair fanning out across the floor.  
Ike was bewildered at how things were unfolding. She really did mean that! He had no idea what to do, should he tell her to stop? With the sound of a latch unhooking he realized the point of protest was long gone perhaps this is what they both needed. Something to forget about their stress if just for tonight.

Leanne made quick work of dropping his pants now that she successfully undid his belt. A slight pout on her face finding the object that she desired was still hidden. This second layer of beorc confused her. However, she refused to let it deter her. One of her delicate hands found its way into his underwear. It only took a few moments she found what she was looking for. She tenderly began to wrap her fingers around his dick.

Her hand felt so soft as she was stroking him. His touch was so intoxicating it made him wonder if he would ever be able to go back doing this by himself. This was only the start of what Leanne planned for him. Her hand making its way out from under the fabric, with a light tug from the outside the cloth came, down freeing him. As she inched closer, Ike could feel the warmth of her breath.  
Leanne was a bit nervous at first looking at his rather impressive size. She steeled herself though, taking the very tip of him into her mouth. After getting accustomed to the taste she pushed herself to see how much she could take in. 

A shiver ran down his spine as her mouth began to cover his rod. He could tell she was rather inexperienced, yet the warmth was so inviting that he did not care much about her technique. The feeling of her tongue occasionally brushing up on him was just icing on the cake. He watched her as she attempted to find her rhythm. He found it rather cute the way she was bobbing up and down his length.  
She spent another few moments doing this before she popped off of him. A haze glossing over here as she looked up at him. Slowly standing up, taking a few steps back and swayed her hips gently. She began to slip her arms out of her white dress. Once her arms were out she let it drop slowly, revealing more skin. It was not long until the rest of her dress was nothing more than a pile at her feet. Never would he have imagined the elegant heron princess to act in such a lewd manner. 

He could not help but look over her now nude body. She looked super delicate standing in front of him. Then a morbid sense of curiosity overtook him, wondering how much he could push her without breaking her. Tempting as it was, he knew he would have to be gentle with her. He had no idea of what levels of force she could withstand.  
She made her way up to him pressing her exposed breasts against his chest. His still erect cock sliding between her thighs, looking up at him longingly. Well then, it looked like she wanted him to take control of this little game she started, fine then. 

He brushed her golden locks back and whispered into her pointed ear. “I hope you're ready to play by my rules now”  
Leanne shuddered in excitement at what the mercenary commander could have in store for her. This is what she wanted.  
He guided her back against a wall and gently lifted up one of her legs. Leanne could feel the tip of his dick tickling her entrance. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his thick member filling her up. Feel just like those tools lady Nailah brough with her… Nope! Her eyes shot open. Her head shook and forth it was nothing like the fun implements. It was so much warmer, it felt… very nice. However this new warmth was gone just as quickly as it came. Her gaze drifted back to the mercenary commander, seeing the hesitation in his eyes.

“Feel good… more,” she begged.

“Are you sure?” Ike asked carefully. 

She reacted so violently he got worried he hurt her in some way. Her response to his was to nod vigorously, sending ripples down her long, golden hair.

“Ok then here I come!” he said sliding back into her moist folds.

She let out an incoherent whine as he did so. Ever so slowly he started to rock his hips up into her. His tempo was rather slow, still unsure how much she could take.  
With his warmth buried deep inside her one more she could not help but smile. She could not get enough of this feeling. In an attempt to get this pleasure deeper inside her she moved her hips in rhythm with him, this still was not enough. 

“Speed u...up,” she said encouragingly.  
He was going to give her a little bit to get used to but if she wanted it now. Who was he to deny the woman? He slid to the point where he was almost out of her, then he slammed into her with all of the force he could muster. Leanne felt her eyes roll back as from the force and speed at which Ike was now thrusting into her. Yes, Finally! That is what she needed, she was a big girl she could take it. The power of his thrusts caused her whole body to slide up and down the wall. Her angelic voice cried out in ecstasy. Still she needed more. Using her wings she wrapped then around his back pulling him in closer to her. 

He marveled at how tight her walls as he glided in and out of her. Leaning forward just a bit the mercenary started to pepper her with kisses. His kisses moved up her along her neck. One of his hands brushing her golden strands back revealing a pointed ear. He began to place a kiss along the edge of it. This action gave an elated response from the winged girl.  
He was beginning to lose himself in the warmth of her embrace as he was approaching his climax. Still there his mind was clear enough that he knew he needed to pull out. However as he went to do so, her soft wings wrapped around his back.

“I...inside please...S...safe,” she tried to say in between pants.

“Are you sure?” 

Leanne just gave him a soft nod, he was rather hesitant but by then there was not much he could do if she would not let him pull out. With one final thrust he launched his seed deep inside of her. 

“Leanne, that was amazing.”

“A… maz...ing,” she repeated, a large smile forming on her face.

She wobbled a bit as Ike slid out of her and let down her leg. He supported her by letting rest on his shoulder as the two made their way to the bed, Leanne humming a soft melody as they did so. Ike guided her on the bed. Once she was comfortable he slid in next to her. She was shuffling around next to him until one her wings draped over him. It was so soft and warm, he would not have asked for a better blanket. The two of them drifted off into a much needed sleep. 

Leanne rose with the sun the next morning. Her vision falling upon the man who was still sleeping blissfully next to her. A calm aura radiated from him, she had done a good job. It also felt really good. Perhaps she could give him a little more relaxation, this time just for fun if not for her own self indulgence. She made her way down to her little friend that gave her such a wonderful time last night. Ike shivered a little as her warmth left his side. The heat now transferred to her warm hand wrapping around his flaccid member. It did not remain in this state long. A few strokes from the angles delicate hand got it back to its full glory of last night. Ike stirred as she did this but did not fully wake up. She became entranced at the sight of it as she was unable to get a clear look last night due to the bird tribe's poor night vision.

“You made feel good… now your turn,” she said, giggling to herself knowing no one could hear her.

Now then, how did lady Nailah do this? Her breasts were not as large as the wolf queens, still they were large enough she could snuggly fit his cock in between them. Gently she started to slide them up and down along that length.

Ike was awoken by a rather strange sensation. It took a few moments for his vision to focus. on the disturbance that woke him up. Leanne had taken her rather modest breasts and was sliding them along his impressive length. Every so often she would place a kiss on the top of it, her golden hair slightly obscuring her face ever so slightly.

“Well… good morning... to you too,” Ike said in between grunts 

This caused Leanne to look up at him, soft breasts still gliding along his shaft.

“Morning… good,” she said, looking up at him with a sly grin before she went back to work.

“Oh Leanne… Leanne.”

His comments encouraged her to pick up the pace at which she slid along his slick cock. Her mouth gently pressing up against the tip. Every so often she would use her tongue in a swirling motion around the head as well. She could feel his member start to twitch, yet paid little mind to it. That was until she was caught woefully unprepared as white-hot strands launched themselves from him painting her face. Despite this surprise she found it rather cute. Still she wanted more.

“Inside now,” she said, looking up at him and cocking her head to the side, his cum still dripping from her face.

She shuffled over to the open space next to him on the large and opened her legs wide, a clear indication of what she wanted. Ike to come claim her as his own once more. Gently he knelt at her entrance, poking and prodding it with his tip. This made her gasp a little. He spent another few moments teasing her. Her lips slick enough for him to push into her. He let out a large grunt as he did so. She was just as tight and welcoming as last night. Though unlike last night he had a better idea of what it was she could handle, and wanted. 

He wasted no time setting a rather rough and fast pace. She squirmed a little at the sensation of him filling her once more. Her wings shuffling along the sheets of the bed. With each thrust his cock reached deeper into her. The angel's voice turning into incoherent moans in her native tongue. She was having the time of her life as her mercenary commander continued his assault. Ike could feel his body start to quake but he held firm. He needs to make sure that the quivering mess of a girl below him meets her release as well.

Even with the light of the sun filling the room, Leanne could hardly make out what was in front of her. Ripples of pleasure ran through her body. 

“Ahhhhhhh!” she screamed as she arched her back, letting out a cry.

Ike could feel her clamp down on him very hard when she came. It took all of what he had to hold back from letting go inside her like last night. Once the tension in her release he slid himself out of her letting lose more of his hot, white seed where it found a home on her tummy. Slowly, the two separate, panting heavily.

Leanne attempted to tilt her head up and look at him. “Feel good... yes?” 

“Yes.”

“Then more relax in future,” she said with a hint of mischievousness.

“If that is what this beautiful lady wants, then who am I to deny her?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all of reading and have a merry Christmas.


End file.
